Obssesed
by Theresa1
Summary: This story is about shuis and a teenager whos obsession went to far.


Obsessed  
  
The Sheridan Crane story  
  
  
  
Cast  
  
McKenzie Westmore..... Sheridan Crane  
  
Galen Gering........ Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald Dalton James........ Hank Bennett Jennifer Love Hewitt. Sara Carson Eva Tamangro Lemus. Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald James Hyde........ Sam Bennett  
  
Co-starring Lindsay Korman.... Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Brooke Kerr...... Whitney Russell Donn Swaby..... Chad Harris Travis Schuldt.... Ethan Crane Kim Johnston Ulrich.. Ivy Crane Ben Masters..... Julian Crane Tracy Ross...... Eve Russell Jesse Metcalfe... Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald Molly Stanton...Charity Standish Taylor Ann Mountz.. Kay Bennett Lena Cardwell... Simone Russell Jade Harlow.... Jessica Bennett Introduction:  
  
This story takes place in Harmony, Maine, and even though the story reflects off of Passions, this is the hidden story of a young girl who has rocked Harmony in the last year alone. Her obsession over Sheridan Crane has been a story from Passions that no one will ever forget. Here's the story of the past 8 months according to Sheridan and Luis. This story is written as dialogue in a script.  
  
This story takes place in Harmony, Maine. The regular storyline of Passions does continue through this script. It is the second week of Jan. 2000; everyone is grieving over the death of Martin Fitzgerald who died on Jan 4th of this year at a New Years Eve party after taking Sheridan Crane hostage. Luis saved her and as a result Martin died. During the mourning period and realizing the body was set for cremation, both Sheridan and Luis found out that it was a set up. One night, Luis answers his door and a young girl thought to be Theresa's age is in complete hysteria. Luis, being a cop, wonders if she's been in some kind of accident. According to the girl, she doesn't know who she is or how she got to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's home. The clock in the living room says it is 9:15 p.m. when he calls Sam Bennett over to see if the young girl is in need of any medical attention. Pilar offers her some warm milk to calm her down. Theresa, a high school junior, comes home from Whitney's house to get some clothes because she is staying over at Whitney's. Luis asks her if she has seen this young girl before. Theresa says she hasn't then leaves. Pilar says that Sheridan and Hank are back from the youth center, but when Luis goes into the kitchen to talk to them the girl vanishes.  
  
Luis: "You're back! Is everything okay at the youth center?" Sheridan: "Yeah, we cleaned up there." Hank: "How are you doing, Luis?" Luis: "Fine. Guys there is a young girl outside, she doesn't know who she is or where she came from and I was wondering if maybe you can talk to her and see if you can calm her down." Sheridan: "Sure!" Hank: "We'll see what we can do." As both Hank and Sheridan go into the living room, Pilar asks Luis if he is okay. Before he can answer, Sheridan and Hank came back say that the girl is gone. In a panic Luis calls Sam Bennett again.  
  
Luis: "We need an A.P.B. out on a girl whom I believe to be age 19, long brown hair and brown eyes. She's probably still around Harmony. Thank you." Sheridan: "Do you think we'll find her?" Luis: "Hopefully! Hank, let's go check outside."  
  
As Hank and Luis check outside a cold feeling comes over Luis. Hank tells him that it is just the cold air. Luis still complains about a strange feeling he is having. All of a sudden some roofing falls nearly hitting Luis. They both look up and see the girl. Hank panics and dials 911 while Luis tries to get her down. It is 9:45 when Sam overhears a call about a young girl trying to commit suicide at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. Sam rushes to the scene. Sheridan tries to talk to the girl but she won't listen. Luis finds a way to get up on the roof just as Sam Bennett shows up with several police officers. The girl tells Luis to leave, but he tells her that he's not going to leave her. The girl tells Luis she didn't like seeing him go though the pain of losing Martin and wonders why she can't remember anything. Now she thinks she should end it. Hank and Sheridan explain to Sam what has happened. By 11p.m the girl decides to give herself up to Luis. He helps her down the ladder and into the police car. Luis gets into the car with her. She holds onto him until they get to the hospital. Eve Russell has her put under psychiatric observation. Luis and Sheridan never leave her side. During the week, Eve finds out her name is Sara and she has a severe case of amnesia. Around the time she is to be released from the hospital, the Lopez-Fitzgeralds get news that Martin is not dead and that it was an imposter who died. On Jan.19th everything changes for Luis, Sheridan, and Sara.  
  
Jan. 19th 2000:  
  
Sheridan asks Eve if she can take Sara home to live with her at the cottage because she doesn't have a home. Eve says yes. When Sheridan and Luis tell Sara that she can live with Sheridan she is excited, not only because she has never lived in a mansion but because her only friend is Sheridan. There is something about Sara that no one knows about. Just before they leave, Sara makes a quiet phone call. That same night, when Luis, Sheridan and Sara get to the cottage, Sheridan gets a disturbing message.  
  
Answering Machine: "Look out Sheridan Crane. I'm watching you."  
  
Sheridan: "Luis, do you think it might be a prank?" Sara: "Yeah it might be." Luis: (laughing) " It could be Hank or Julian." Sheridan: "I doubt that. Come on Sara, I will show you your room." Sara: "It's beautiful!" Sheridan: "Thank you! The shower is in my room, but we will work that out."  
  
Luis: (pulling Sheridan aside) "Do you think it's a good idea for Sara to be living here?" Sheridan: "Why? She's homeless!"  
  
While Luis and Sheridan talk about Sara, she has a plan of her own. The plan for living with Sheridan works perfectly for Sara because now she has a friend and is not going to let her go. As the next couple of days pass Sheridan realizes she has a stalker on her hands, but no one knows who it really is. When Sheridan gets a threatening letter, Sheridan and Luis think that it can't be Hank or one of the kids at the Youth Center. Sheridan is convinced it's not them because the letters to her are too extreme. After the incident involving Hank thinking that Sheridan called him to ask him out on a date, and it turning out that it was really Sara impersonating Sheridan that had called him (for which Sheridan forgives her), the stalking gets more intense. Between Sheridan and Luis' date going totally bust and Sheridan helping him sneak into the Crane mansion, Sara kept up with them somehow. After the tango in late January, Sheridan and Luis are at the Book Café having coffee (yes their relationship has grown) when Beth comes over and says there is a letter for Sheridan. When she opens the letter Sheridan gets freaked out. Both Luis and Sheridan leave the café and go over to the Lopez- Fitzgerald's house. Unbeknownst to them, someone is in the house with them. As Luis drives Sheridan home, they aren't aware that someone is in his police car with him, but Luis receives a letter too.  
  
Feb. 1, 2000  
  
After the tango, Luis asks Sheridan out on another date, but Julian Crane calls. Julian orders Sheridan to stay away from Luis. She gets angry but doesn't realize who else is on the phone. It's Alistair. They both order Sheridan to stay away from Luis. Sara is relieved because this means that Sheridan can stay with her, but she is sad about Sheridan being kept from Luis.  
  
Feb. 2  
  
Sheridan gets defensive after Julian insults Luis, and then forbids her to go out with Luis. Sheridan: "You forbid it." Alistair: "That's not what Julian meant." Sheridan: "Yes it is, and I will go out with whom ever I want!" Alistair: "Sheridan, please think about the family." Sheridan: "The subject is closed. I'm going out with Luis tonight. End of discussion!"  
  
Sheridan: (hanging up and turning to Sara) "Who do they think they are Sara? Telling me who I can and can't date!" Sara: "Try not worry about them. Just enjoy yourself tonight." Sheridan: "You're right! I think I'm going to wear that red dress. Would you help me?" Sara: "Sure I will."  
  
The date with Luis goes smoothly except for the fact that Julian tries to bribe Luis, but it doesn't work. Even Julian is surprised at this after Sheridan confronts him with it. During that week, Sara seems depressed and keeps telling Sheridan on one or more occasions that her life is over. Things start to get strange during those weeks.  
  
Feb. 9  
  
Sheridan is called down to the police department because Sara has been caught shoplifting. Sheridan is not happy, even when they get home.  
  
Sheridan: "What were you thinking! You're lucky that store owner dropped the charges!" Luis: "Take it easy Sheridan." Sheridan: "Easy? Look, Sara shoplifted, and for what reason I do not know. Okay Sara, go to your room until I come up with a punishment." Luis: "Aren't you being a little hard on her?" Sara: "I'm sorry. I never met to hurt anyone." (She leaves to go to her room.) Luis: "That was a little harsh." Sheridan: "Is she supposed to get away with it?" Luis: "No, but I understand why she did it." Sheridan: "Why?" Luis: "She did it to get our attention." Sheridan: "Attention?" Luis: "Yeah we have been spending more time with each other than we have with her." Sheridan: "Oh my goodness, I'll go talk to her."  
  
As Sheridan walks into her room, Sara is crying. Sheridan takes her into her arms and consoles her. They talk for hours. Sara is punished for stealing, but it isn't severe. She isn't allowed to talk on the phone for a week.  
  
Feb. 10  
  
Sheridan and Luis come across a hysterical Sara. They don't know why she is crying, but they calm her down. They leave her later because they think she is okay, but when they come back Sara has disappeared. While Sara is gone, Sheridan is attacked but luckily Luis is with her. The man gets away and Sheridan never sees his face. Sara finally comes home around 2:00 am the next morning.  
  
Feb. 11  
  
The day is going as it usually does. Passions is good even though it looks as if Sheridan and Luis' relationship is heating up. It was getting close to Valentine's Day, and everyone was out that night so Sheridan and Sara decided to stay home. Sheridan catches Sara talking to some man outside. Sara explains that it was a man who was lost. Around 10p.m. that Friday night, things start to change. It starts when Sara calls Sheridan to come outside to look at her car tires. As she does, a strange man comes from behind Sheridan and grabs her, putting a cloth with chloroform on it over her mouth and nose. She passes out. Sheridan is dragged to a van with Sara tagging along. During the long drive Sara injects some sedatives into Sheridan just in case she wakes up. As the night begins to creep away, Sara wonders how Sheridan is going to react to the fact that her own friend is her stalker. It is 2:30a.m. When they get to a remote cabin (not the Crane family cabin though) in the woods about 150 miles outside of Harmony. Sheridan is heavily drugged so she won't wake up and realize that she has been kidnapped.  
  
Feb. 14  
  
Sheridan is heavily drugged over the weekend but Sara quits giving her the drugs on Sunday night at about 7p.m. Sheridan wakes up at about 3:30 that afternoon and discovers she is in a strange place after slowly coming to. Sheridan immediately learns something is wrong. Sheridan assumes Sara was kidnapped, and Sara lets her believe this for a few hours. Sara finally tells Sheridan that she is the unknown stalker and had her kidnapped.  
  
Feb.12  
  
Sheridan realizes that the cabin has to be in some remote woods where no one would find her and Sara. Sara has told Sheridan that everything in Harmony has been taken care of. When Sheridan tells her that Luis will be looking for her, Sara tells Sheridan that won't happen because there is someone impersonating her. Sheridan learns later that day that the cabin room is locked and sound proof, so no one will hear them or hear Sheridan scream. Sheridan sits by helplessly and wonders how she has gotten herself into this mess.  
  
Feb. 22  
  
It's been a week and Sheridan is still being held hostage. Sara tells Sheridan that she is planning to kidnap Luis. Sheridan pleads with Sara not to kidnap a cop, but Sara thinks Luis won't mind. Sheridan tells her all day that she can't take Luis hostage. During that night Sheridan gets a hold of Sara's diary. Sheridan reads it and is shocked by what she reads in one section:  
  
Feb. 9, 2000  
  
1:08 am:  
  
Sheridan knows now that she's being stalked but doesn't know who it is yet. All I can say is that it felt great when Sheridan held me today. It is like she knows my pain and understands me. All I know is that Sheridan is a great friend. Let's hope Sheridan is not falling for Luis. She is my only friend. Sara  
  
Sheridan doesn't say anything to Sara, but knows now that she is the stalker.  
  
Feb. 23 During the day Sara tells Sheridan that the stalking was planned. Sheridan is shocked when she tells her that a man has gone to get Luis this morning. The plan is that the guy is to wait outside of his house and wait for him to go to work, and then kidnap him. Later in the day Sara calls Luis from a cell phone to tell him she is in Florida, and asks him how everything is. Luis tells her that everything is fine and that he and Sheridan are having a great time. After she hangs up, Sara again tells Sheridan that there is a Sheridan imposter so no one will know she is gone. In Harmony, Luis is leaving for work. He gives Pilar a kiss goodbye, and walks out of the house to his car. A strange man comes and asks him if he would possibly take a look at his car, and Luis says yes. When Luis is looking around under the car hood, the man approaches him from behind and takes out a strange needle, stabbing him in the rear. Another guy that looks just like Luis helps this man put Luis (who is now heavily sedated) in the van. The man tells the Luis imposter, thank you. He drives off with Luis in the back seat and makes a phone call. Sara gets word that Luis has been kidnapped. Around 12:30 p.m., Sheridan is shocked when Luis is dragged into the room. Sheridan looks at Sara and says, "You kidnapped a cop!" Sheridan learns that all of the things that have happened in the last month: the slashing of Sheridan's tires, the letters and the police car; were all the work of Sara. What is more shocking is that the shoplifting was a put on because she was at that store to hire a man to kidnap Sheridan. Luis wakes up at around 4:00p.m. Luis doesn't know where he is until he sees Sheridan and Sara, and wants to know what is going on. Sara confesses to Luis that she is Sheridan's stalker and has kidnapped them both. Luis is furious at Sara. Now both Sheridan and Luis are held hostage.  
  
Feb. 28  
  
Several days pass while Sheridan and Luis are held hostage. Passions is heating up though. Sheridan thinks she might have feelings for Luis. At the cabin, both Sheridan and Luis are wondering if they can talk Sara into letting them go, but Sara refuses. Sheridan and Luis are shocked when they both read more of Sara's diary. Sara explains that she did it only because of the pain and suffering she endured. Both Sheridan and Luis realize that Sara needs help. Sara's plan has gone off without a hitch. Sheridan and Luis may think they have a future now, and as a result they share their first kiss.  
  
March 1  
  
A couple of weeks pass and Sheridan and Luis are still being held hostage in the cabin. Meanwhile, the Sheridan imposter has overheard Luis saying he is planning to use her. This devastates Sheridan, who leaves the wharf heartbroken. But at the cabin no one knows what's really going on. Sheridan asks Sara to let them go but Sara refuses her once more. Luis stops being furious at Sara. He will, at one point, understand why she did it.  
  
March. 8  
  
In Harmony, Sheridan (imposter) tells Ethan about Luis and how he is using her. Ethan is furious at Luis for hurting her, but unbeknownst to them it is not Luis but another imposter Julian hired to separate them. Later that night, Julian insists that Sheridan go away for a while, back to Paris. Sheridan agrees and says she will never come back. At the cabin, this news disturbs Sara because there are two drug dealers in Paris trying to kill her. She pleads for Sheridan not to do this, afraid she might end up dead.  
  
March.10  
  
Ethan pleads with Sheridan not to go to Paris, but she says she has to do it because her heart has been broken. 


End file.
